inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyasaka Ryou
Miyasaka Ryou (宮坂 了) (dub: Miles Ryan) is a member of Raimon's track team, as well as a close friend of Kazemaru Ichirouta. Appearance Ryou has blonde hair in a hairstyle that resembles Sakuma's hairstyle, except his bangs are parted equally. He has tanned skin and green eyes. He wears the gakuran and athletic uniform of Raimon. Personality He seems to admire Kazemaru. He is shown to be very persistent, as when he tried to convince Kazemaru to leave the soccer club and return to the athletics club. Plot Miyasaka first makes his debut in episode 15, where he tells Kazemaru that he only joined the soccer club temporarily, and asked if he was going to return to the athletics club soon. Kazemaru replies that he likes both the athletics club and the soccer club, but he felt that soccer taught him a lot. Ryou tries to convince Kazemaru to leave the soccer team and return to the athletics club, but Kazemaru asks him to come to his next soccer match before he decides anything. Miyasaka eventually concedes that he should stay in the soccer club after watching the match and seeing how much Kazemaru enjoys it. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven (game) In the first Inazuma Eleven game, Miyasaka can be found in the atlethics club's room, where you can recruit him for as long as you want. Like Kazemaru, he is a wind attribute user and a defender. Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha He can be found at Hakuren's field near to the woods. He will appears randomly. In order to recruit him you have to own Kazemaru in your team. Inazuma Eleven Strikers In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, he is obtainable via a password and can be bought with a cost of 830 points. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme In Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme, Miyasaka can be unlocked by buying all the versions of Kazemaru available in the game (except by his GO version.) Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard '(1st Wii Game) *'SH The Hurricane' (2nd Wii Game) *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Game) *'OF Zigzag Spark' (Game) *'OF Kamaitachi '(Game) *'DF Cyclone' (Game) *'SK Speed Force' (IE2 Game) Trivia *His gender is changed to female in the English dub of the anime version, although his name from the English dub of the game stays the same, despite his gender being unchanged there. *His dub name 'M'iles 'R'yan have a same initials as his original name, 'M'iyasaka 'R'you *Because he was portrayed as a girl in the dub, some fans thought that he has a crush on Kazemaru, the same way they thought Gazel had an unknown crush on Burn, despite their arguments. *In the original Inazuma Eleven game, Miyasaka is describe as a Year 2 student, but in the anime (Episode 16), he is depicted as a Year 1 (him being referenced as a kouhai by Endou before the match starts). *"Miya(宮)" from Miyasaka means ''palace. '' *He shares the same Seiyuu as Kisaragi Mako and Arute Saneki. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Boys Category:Scout characters